Friends of the Weird Kind
by kyuubithedemonlord
Summary: What will Ed and Al do now that they have to take care of two new State Alchemists? There's more to these girls then there seems though, just what are they hiding? EdOc RoyOc AlWinry HawkeyeHavoc rated for swearing and metions of sex


Kyuubi: I have had this story for forever and I was finally forced to type it up by a friend.

Ed: You need to learn to stop procrastinating.

Kyuubi: True, but I like reading other fics too!

Ed: You're hopeless

Disclaimer: I'm trying to think of a way to get FMA without being sent to jail but can't come up with one yet, so I must sadly admit that I do not own it.

Break lines are so fun to make, so fun to make as long as you don't break too

It was a normal day at the colonel's office, until Roy made the announcement.  
"You will have two alchemists joining you on your mission today. After all this mission is supposed to be dangerous"  
"What! We're not little kids, we don't need guardians!" Ed yelled.  
"They aren't guardins, they're actually this years new state alchemist. Come in girls! Ed meet Zair Dragonheart and Emilee Hackett. Also known as the 'Dragon' alchemist and the 'sound' alchemist," Roy announced.  
In walked two girls, the left was short, Ed noted, about 4' 10" and had blue hair in a ponytail. Crimson eyes watched them. She had on leather pants and a shirt to match, both were black. She also had a black overcoat with a flame and two wings on both sides and a crown on top in the middle of the back.  
The other was the same size with brown hair, not bound, green eyes and a smile. She wore black leather pants, a red shirt with long sleeves that widened at the end, and a long black overcoat with a rose surrounded by a transmutation cirle with four music symbols twirling around it on the back.  
The left one raised her hand and said,"Names either Zair or Dragon ta ya, don't care which one ya use," Ed stared at her ," You're not trying ta call me short are ya? 'Cause I'm 15 same as ya , and you're not much taller, and if ya even say it you'll die," she threatened.  
The one on the right rolled her eyes, "My names Emilee. Don't mind her, she's just angry at the moment." She had her head down and was fidgeting a little.  
"Straighten up, look up, just 'cause ya admire him doesn't mean ya have ta be so shy," Zair was slapping her on the back,"and ya know I don't like being called short"  
"Are you going to shut up so I can introduce myself?" Ed asked.  
"Watch ya mouth brat, or else I'll rip it off. I've heard a lot about ya, Fullmetal, and frankly, I'm suprised ya lived through all of it! Of course that's nothing compared ta me and Em! And don't ask, 'cause everyone's entitled ta their own secrets, right Em?" Zair ranted.  
"Come on Zair. Don't be rude, we're supposed to work together. Right Colonel Mustang?" Emilee asked.  
"Oh! The damned Colonel is here? Where? The lousy slouch not doing his work as well? Damn! Why do we get an idiot? And I can be rude if he's rude," Zair whined.  
"Of course," Roy was twitching at the 'lousy slouch' comment," That means that you have to get along. And no more getting in jail, alright Ed"  
"Yeah, yeah. Hey, why the hell are you so shy?" Ed ashed Emilee.  
"Ummm...well Zair usually does all the talking...I'm just backup," Emilee said, a slight blush on her tanned skin.  
"But ya do have ta talk if I say so, 'cause you're just as important Em. But of course, as I said, some things should be kept a secret," Zair said. ( You can all tell that I put an accent in her, instead of you she says ya and instead of to she says ta. That was on purpose, because the characters are based off of me and my friend and a lot of other things and I just wanted to put it. The 'secret' will be explained later on, maybe around chapter 4)  
Ed looked stunned. " All right here's the report on the mission," Roy said as he handed Ed a folder," That is all.  
Good day First Midgets Elric and Dragonheart, goodbye Hackett"  
Ed and Zair stomped out the door seething. Emilee stayed behind.  
"Is there something you wanted Hackett"  
Emilee ran to stand beside the Colonel's chair and gave him a hug.(They're like brother and sister)  
"Bye Colonel Mustang (Respectful too)." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked towards the door. She didn't see Roy's soft smile as she left. When she got outside she saw Ed and Zair talking to a suit of armor. (Wonder who)  
"...and if ya put this there ya could go in water and it wouldn't wash off (The blood seal in case you were wondering)," Zair finished.  
"Wow, why didn't we think of that brother?" the armor asked Ed.  
"Hey Zair! Are you ready? I want to go see the kittens at the pet store before we leave, okay?" Emilee said,  
looking at Zair with chibi eyes.  
"Sure. Oh, Em (Zair's nickname for Emilee), this is Ed's younger brother. He's stuck in a bodiless suit of armor by a blood seal because of H.M. (Human Transmutation)," Zair said. 'Al' was looking at her strangely.  
"You like kittens! I love kittens! What's your favorite kind?" Al said, swampind Emilee with questions.  
Emilee gasped," You love kittens too? My favorite kind is the tiny black one right now. What about you"  
Ed and Zair sweatdropped, then turned away from the two animatedly talking alchemists,' Well, knowing Em this'll take a while," Zair announced.  
" And knowing Al it could take even longer," Ed said. (Hey, that rhymes! Ed said, Ed said)  
"Then I'll just have ta use my seret weapon," Zair yelled, throwing a finger-turned-claw (Will be explained later)  
into the air," Em! If ya don't hurry up then we can't get ta the store"  
Emilee suddenly went wide-eyed and stopped talking. She between Zair and the direction of the pet store a few times,  
then took off in that direction, leaving the other three in a cloud of dust.  
"Well, that was...interesting," Ed muttered. Al suddenly took off after Emilee yelling," Wait for me!"" Why do I have to be surrounded by crazy people"  
"Don't worry, you're with us brat! And we're not crazy! Come on, let's keep up! Does she even remember where the store is?" Zair rambled.  
They finally caught up to the pair at the store. Zair was suddenly thrown back by a speeding blur holding a black kitten in it's hands. Al was right behind it with a golden cat.  
"Awww look at him Zair! He's so cute!" Emilee gushed," Can we keep him? Please, please, please?" She asked with large chibi eyes, knowing it would have some effect.  
"Well, I guess it's only fair, after all, I get ta keep my own 'pets'. So yes, you can," Zair agreed.  
"Yes! He is mine, mine he will always be, forever and always mine, mine, mine! AHA! I shall name you Roy and Roy you will always be! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Emilee ranted crazily. (Anyone reminded of Finding Nemo's Dory)  
"Sorry Ed, Al, she gets like that with pets," Zair explained.  
"WTF? Why the hell are you calling him Roy? What about dorms? They don't allow pets! Why does that bastard get an animal named after him?" Ed asked.  
"Can I get a cat and keep him at your place? Please let me!" Al asked.  
"Woah, woah! One ata time. Well we don't live in a dorm, we have a house, and I guess ya aren't good enough," Zair said," Yes Al, you can keep a cat with us"  
"Yay!" Al cheered.  
Emilee walked up to Ed and looked up," Would it make you feel better if I named him Edward?" She asked as green eyes locked with golden ones.  
"Damn no! I'm not getting a hell cat named after me (I just think that cats are from hell, but I still like them)! Roy can be it's name, just as long as it doesn't act like him too!" Ed yelled,  
"Like a complete cute and utter bastard?" Zair asked. Everyone looked at her,"What"  
"You just called Roy cute...," Al started.  
"No I didn't, I meant the cat!" Zair yelled.  
"No, you were talking about Roy the person," Al stated (Fearless or oblivious Al we will never know which one you are here)  
Zair blushed and said," Shut up or I'll claw ya." With that she turned and walked away. " Ya two want ta stay at our house, or do ya wanna stay at the dorms?" she called over her shoulder.  
"Uh, we'll stay," Ed shouted. "Then hurry up!" she yelled back.  
The three of them caught up to Zair. Al slowed Emilee down until they were out of hearing distance of the other two.  
"Do you think Zair likes Colonel Mustang?" Al asked.  
"Huh? Oh, they normally don't get along"  
"So does brother, but he still respects Mustang. He'd care if he dropped dead," Alphonse said.  
"Ya damned brat! Just because I'm one inch shorter(Ed is 4' 11" isn't he? I think that's what somebody said) than ya doesn't mean that I can't kill ya!" "Oh yeah! Well you're just a shrimp! (He's using Mustang's favorite snip now, that's akward. You can tell who said what now can't you?))." "I'll turn ya into shrimp if ya don't shut you're mouth"  
Alphonse sighed, looking a little embarrased as they were catching attention. "Take that for example, they yell and threaten each other, but they're friends as much as you and I. Why couldn't she like the Colonel"  
"Well, it's not that she doesn't like him, it's that she does. Of course, her pride wouldn't allow her to admit it"  
Emilee smiled and got a caring look in her eyes she watched Zair and Ed. But she blushed and quickly looked away as they looked their way.  
"So what's Zair to you? You act like sisters, but you don't seem to be. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to thought," Al said.  
"No, it's okay. Zair's story isn't mine to tell. She'll tell you in her own time. We met when we were ten. I was living on the streets because my parents hated me. I loved alchemy and they didn't. That was all it took. I met Zair when these boys were chasing me to beat me up. I was too fast for them but I couldn't run forever. Then out of nowhere this crazy girl jumps out and starts beating them up. Zair saved me that day and we've beem like sisters ever since," Emilee said. One stray tear rolling down her cheek.  
"Wow, that's amazing. I can't believe people would do that to their own kid! Zair doesn't seem like the type to randomly save people, you never really know," Al said, mood changing so many times in one breath (He can breathe.  
"Hey Em, Al! We're here! Come on! Time to meet my 'pets' you two," Zair shouted.  
"Pets? What pets do you have?" Ed asked.  
"You'll see," Zair replied vaguely.  
They all walked in, only for Ed and Al to be attacked by two blurs. They made a sound of suprise and fell onto the floor, the two 'blurs' on top of them.  
"Wha-what are they?" Ed stuttered.  
"My 'pets' of course! Ed, Al meet Kyuubi and Yuki," Zair proudly exclaimed. ( I tried to make them like yin and yang and I almost did except the Japanese word for fire is Ho, I think, and I don't want a pet named that. And, yes, Kyuubi means nine-tailed and Yuki means snow. I also know that snow and fire aren't tecnically considered opposites, but hot and cold are, so there, live with it)  
Kyuubi was a bright hue of gold, red, orange, and yellow, making him look like he was on fire. He had what looked like a fleck of snow on the tip of his tail. Yuki was a magnificent shine of white, she looked like pure snow.  
She had what looked like a spic (I like the word. Is it even a word?) of fire on the tip of her wings. They were both dragons.  
"Yes, they are dragons. Now that you've met them, Kyuubi, Yuki. Get the living room prepared for us, food included"  
Zair commaned. The dragons instantly flew away to what looked to be a kitchen. " That'll keep them busy for a while, now why don't we get everyone ready?" Zair motioned for them to follow her," Em, can ya help Kyuubi and Yuki? I'll be getting Roy and Winry (Al's cat) ready"  
Emilee nodded and went into the kitchen.  
"Well, let's go ya two. I understand ya may have questions, but please save them until we're ready ta explain everything," Zair said.  
"Wow, how can you afford such a big house, where's your parents?" Ed asked. He cringed when Zair suddenly turned towards them. All of a sudden she looked very sad.  
"I'll tell you later, now let's get those kittens in!" she said. (Her accent depends on her mood, whenever she's sad,scared, or angry she talks normally)  
Later when they came down, she led them to a different room, where there were two couches and a table with lots of food on it. on one of the couches sat Emilee, the two dragons were seated on the floor and flew over to Zair and landed on her shoulder when they came in. (They can change sizes. Sizes range from fire lizard to house sized)  
"Hey Em! Sorry we took so long, how was everything?" Zair asked.  
"Well, Kyuubi thought it'd be nice to add hot sauce to everything and Yuki wanted things cold. I told them they could each have their own set of food to do what they like with. Everything else should at least be edible because I made it. Doesn't mean it'll taste as good as it should, but you get he idea," Emilee was blushing, but a small smile was on her lips. She had her coat off and instead of her red shirt, she had red spaghetti strap belly shirt and short black shorts.  
Emilee looked at Zair who watched with an amused expression.  
"Well, ya trying ta get a hot date?" She asked as she saw Ed staring a little. " And what the hell are ya talking about? Of course you're food is good. Now, food before explanations!" She declared.  
They all dug in, Zair and Ed trying to get every bit of food inside their mouths, while Al looked on (Bodiless suit of armor). Zair was also taking the time to feed the waiting dragons on her shoulders. "Kyuubi was making it a little hot in the kitchen. That's why I'm wearing this. THe last time I wore this Roy put his coat around me. We were at my birthday party, remember Zair? I wonder why he did that," Emilee said, a confused look taking over her face.  
"Ya wonder why? People were staring at ya! And not in a good way. Ya two were off on a mission so ya missed it.  
Something about a stone or whatever," Zair rambled, flailing her arms a little.  
"We were? And how do you know Roy anyway? You just joined!" Ed asked.  
"Uh...w-well I've known Roy since I was nine. When my parents left Roy found me and supported me. And what do you mean they were looking at me the wrong way? Did I do something bad?" She asked innocently.  
"They were looking at ya pervertedly! Ya were only 13 too. Oh but don't worry, they won't ever try anything ever again," Zair said as she raised a claw," And I know Roy through her"  
"So when are we going to tell everything?" Al asked.  
"Right now, and ya don't have ta say anything, we already know about ya two," Zair said," It all started when I was nine, my parents loved me, I was a prodigy in alchemy, their favorite subject. It was at this time they were killed because they were helping Ishballans in the war. They wre assistants ta a married couple known as the Rockbells"  
"They were all four killed by a soldier," Ed went a little pale here (Does anyone know who the soldier was?)" They left me all fo their money ta support myself. At the time I had heard about something called Human Transmutation ( You all know where this goes don'tcha?), so I studied it and studied hard. One day I saved Em from a bunch of thugs and took her in. I didn't tell her about what I was studying though. I couldn't get her involved with it"  
"I still lived in my old house, so I let her use my parents library for all of her alchemy needs," At this time she sighed before continuing," A couple of months later I was ready. Em was upstairs so she didn't know about it. I had all of the materials for two humans. I was going ta bring my parents back. I started the two transmutations at once. Something went wrong though. I could feel it in the air"  
"I woke up ta a huge gate, I was pulled through and saw the Truth. Truth told me that it was all I could see for my payment. I blacked out again. When I woke up I saw Em holding me. (She was scared she was gonna die) She had sensed the transmutation and dcame downstairs. At first we didn't realize it, but my payment had been my humanity"  
" I was a chimera. A dragon chimera ta be exact. But the difference between me and a normal chimera is that I can shift from my dragon and human form. Ya know the result of H.M. right? Well, that's what my parents are now, Homunculi. That means that there's now eight, since ya killed Greed. And that's it for me really"  
"Wow, that's so sad, I can't believe it!" Al shouted.  
"But...but...I don't believe it. A chimera that can shift forms actually exists," Ed said," What did you do after that Em"  
Emilee blushed at the use of her nickname. "Well...I didn't let her out of my sight at all for two months. I wouldn't let her us alchemy at all either. Then, when I was sure she could be trusted, I let her use it again and we started training to be State Alchemists for...'other' purposes"  
"And that's something that will not be discussed unless absolutely neccessary!" Zair commanded.  
"What can you do anyway Em?" Al asked.  
"When I use alchemy instead of transmutational purposes, I use elemental alchemy. I deafen an enemy among other things, but I thankfully have never had to seriously injure anyone. I also tend to use music more than anything when I fight," She said, getting a strange glint in her eyes.  
"well, what do ya know? Look at the time! Kyuubi, Yuki clean up the living room and head ta bed. Ed, Al, the shower is down the hall on the other side of the hallway straight accross from your room. I think it's time for bed, see ya! We'll look at the mission tomorrow," Zair rambled," Don't stay, she won't let ya get a wink of sleep if ya let her get started"  
She whispered to Ed and Al before zooming up the staris, obviously intent on going to her room.  
Ed and Al quickly followed her, while Emilee was left with the two dragons, who were diligently cleaning up the mess.  
"Yeah and...hey where'd everybody go? Only Roy listens to me.(Under blackmail, or no escape)Oh well, night all"  
Her only answer was two chirps from the dragons as they headed to Zairs room to sleep.

Don't break my heart like you broke this break line baby, you know that I love you

Kyuubi: Does anyone know if my characters count as Mary Sues or Ocs because I tried to make two Ocs. Their past might be similar to Ed and Al's but that was by pure accident, and that's not all to them either. Emilee is keeping secrets from people as well, secrets only Zair knows. Zair was based off of a lot of things but her personality has a lot of me in it. Emilee is based off of things and my friends personality mixed together.

Ed: You make things really complicated. Reads Kyuubi's mind What the hell! You mean she mmph nmmm

mppppph!

Kyuubi: Shut up, you're not supposed to know that, and neither are they! Anyway please Read and Review.


End file.
